futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Dixie-United States relations (World War III)
United States-Dixie Republic relations refer to the bilateral relations between the United States of America and the Dixie Republic. The United States has an embassy in Richmond and Dixie has an embassy in Washington D.C. Relations between the two nations are generally unstable and ever-changing, sometimes being positive, to neutral to outright hostile. The main points of dispute including the turbulence caused by the Southern War of Independence, as well as geopolitical disputes over Kentucky, West Virginia, Maryland and Florida, which led to the Dixie invasion of Florida and the American invasion of Cuba. In addition, political ideologies also played a role, where the United States favors a strong central government and is a member of the North American Union and Dixie favors States' rights and rejects such alliances. Both nations are military powers that boast North America's most powerful militaries, and are owners of nuclear and space weapons. Overview Dixie and the United States share many similarities, as both are considered descendants of the British Empire, and English is an official language in both nations Both nations are parmaitily of European ancestry, and of Protestant faith. However, the United States thrives on ethnic and cultural diversity, while Dixie is considered culturally and socially conservative of its European and Christian roots. History The story of American relations with its southern regions began during the 1800s. During the 1800s, Lincoln's various progressive policies caused many southern states, who favored traditional and conservative values, to secede. This led to the American Civil War, won by the Union, subsequently, the Confederacy ceased to exist. During World War III, relations between the north and south once more, boiled as a regional conflict. When Mexico invaded the United States, the state governments of Mississippi, Georgia and Alabama declared their independence, and fought the Mexican invasion without any allegiance towards the United States. After Americans vanquished the Mexican invasion, the three Southern states were allowed to legally secede. In fears of racial and religious persecution, millions of African-Americans and non-Christians, as well as pro-United States conservatives, fled to Tennessee up north. Over time however, more governments of the Southern states began to file for secession. Because the United States was under a Nationalist government that embraced self-determination. President Alex Jones' decision to let the South secede into independent republics led to his impeachment. He was later welcomed in the Republic of Texas as a hero, and would become its president. After the reunification of much of the former Confederacy, Dixie had North America's largest land force, with sufficient nuclear and space weapons technology to back it up. In addition, many former American Navy warships became warships for the navies of Dixie's coastal states. In 2049, Dixie forces intervened in the Florida Dispute, and led to their invasion. Dixie forces successfully captured northern Florida, and made their push to southern Florida. Dixie troops expelled Cuban Americans and Haitian Americans, those that remained were coerced into assimilation, meaning becoming Baptists and often-not were severely discouraged from speaking Caribbean Spanish or Haitian Creole. The United Nations condemned the Dixie invasion. As a result, the Americans invaded Cuba, to which Cubans had actually favored. The Americans demonstrated their naval and aerial strength in their invasion. Like the Dixie troops, American military missionaries also began conversion attempts to convert Cubans into Baptist faith. At this point, Dixie and the United States had become embroiled in a regional Cold War and space and arms race. Similar events to the 1946-1992 Cold War played out, such as Dixie and American forces placing tanks facing each other in Kentucky, and had warships stationed in the Caribbean and Gulf of Mexico aimed at each other. Both militaries also avoided direct confrontation and instead funded militias to fight one another. The Russian government backed Dixie, and told the government in Richmond that Moscow would be happy to aid Dixie. In 2077, American troops were called into Kentucky as Dixie soldiers were spotted amassing in northern Tennessee. The following week, a group of African-American males threw Molotov cocktails across the Dixie-American border from southern Missouri into northern Arkansas. This led to Dixie soldiers opening fire across the border, killing 3 of the perpetrators and injuring 2. In 2082, two U.S. Army veterans opened fire across the West Virginia-Virginia border, while yelling anti-Dixie slurs. In retaliation, three Virginia Army veterans opened fire into West Virginia. In 2086, Democratic president Edward Jabari called Dixie a "bunch of racist, traitorous, backwards redneck losers, who relies on their Russian friends to protect them". As a result, Dixie paranilitary forces of the Northwestern Battalion of the Virginia Paramilitary, backed by the Army of Virginia and the Central Government of Richmond, bombed an American military base in West Virginia. The ensuing firefight resulted in the deaths of 43 American paramilitary and 12 injured, with 33 Virgini Paramilitary fighters killed and 23 injured. As a result American paramilitary destroyed an Army of Tennessee base with aerial attacks. In 2087, President Jabari was impeached. However, there were points of cooperation. In 2092, after the Islamic terrorist attacks in Las Vegas, America and Dixie conducted joint exercises. In addition, Liberal Republican president Adam Winston even looked to Dixie for help in dealing with Islamic terrorists. In 2095, Dixie and the United States cooperated in the Anti-Piracy Caribbean Raids. In 2099, Dixie and the United States set their space warheads to DEFCON 2, due to an American misunderstanding of a Dixie space signal. The issue was corrected when an American military space engineer caught the mistake and confirmed the signals were non-combative. In 2101, a Dixie marine merchant ship, mistaken as a warship, delivering goods to Belize was raided by Oaxacan soldiers. This resulted in Dixie and Belize's air forces bombarding Oaxaca's naval bases. Troops from Louisiana captured 32 Oaxacan navy personnel, and found that they had used American-guided directions. The warahip DBS Stonewall engaged with the OA San Pedro, in a decisive Dixie naval victory. In 2105, President Edward Thompson declared a cattle and oil embargo against the United States. This forced the U.S. to rely Australia, Brazil, Argentina and Canada for cattle exports. Citizens' Perceptions During a BBC Poll, citizens of both the United States and Dixie Republic were asked about what they thought of the other nation. For the United States, 43.4% stated that they view Dixie's influence negatively, with 32.6% stating a positive view. The rest stated neither. In the Dixie Republic, over 93.7% of people stated that they view the United States' influence negatively. Category:United States Category:22nd Century and On